Security Blankets or Secuirty's Blanket
by raven vixen
Summary: This fiction will be long right now, in my mind's eye, it is in several different parts. Ch. 12 up.
1. Ch 1 Distraction Leads only to Failure

I do not own Kim Possible or any other characters from the hit Disney Channel show. If I plan to use any songs or anything that is not mine, in this fiction,

I will give a brief disclaimer regarding it at the beginning of the chapter.

This ffis a response to Serpent King's challenge on the KP Slash Haven Forum. This is my spin on what he or she is requesting. So without further ado, I present to you:

Security Blankets or Security's Blanket?

This will be a Kigo Slash, so if you are not into it, leave, now!

Chapter 1 Distraction Leads Only to Failure

"Once I have gotten rid of Kim Possible, using my teleportation module, I will become the greatest genius in the world because all of the other geniuses will not be able to stop me. Their precious Kim Possible will be dying due to alack of oxygen," a blue-skinned man, with a scar running under his left eye, exclaimed. His mullet swayed as his evil laughter shook the lair.

"Hey, genius. 'Your' teleportation module is not yours. You had me go jack it off of Dementor," a black haired woman replied. As she relaxed on the couch, she filed her nails, which had grown surprisingly faster this time.

"Oh? Again with the hurtful words, Shego?" the man asked the woman.

"Only when they're true, which is pretty much always," Shego replied.

The man growled, deeply in his throat; both turned their attention to the door when the bell rang. It rang a second and third time before either one commented on it, "Aren't you going to answer that, Dr. D.?"

Dr. D. or Drakken, as he was also known, walked to the door, grumbling. When he opened the door, his foul mood vanished as he recognized who it was.

"Hello, sir or madam. I was just in the neighborhood and thought that I would drop by to see if you were interested in buying some of my delicious Pixie Scout Muffins," a blonde haired little girl read off of a cue card. She gave him her best smile which showed two missing front teeth. Shego came over, a look of annoyance masking her pale face.

"I'll take 10 boxes," Drakken answered the little girl.

"That'll be $30.00, mister," the girl said.

Drakken grumbled but pulled out his wallet anyway, "All I have is a 50 dollar bill. Do you have change?"

"Let me check, sir," she said. She pulled out a wad of bills from her pocket. "One... two... three..." she looked up and past the evil duo; Kim and Ron had retrieved the teleportation device without problems. Drakken and Shego were oblivious to this motion as they had begun to bicker. The girl counted the money faster, "Four... five... ten... fifteen... twenty. Here you are, sir." She handed him his 10 boxes of muffins and his correct change; he gave her his money.

"Thank you, sir. Did you know that 90 of this moneygoes to the Middleton Home of the Innocent? Bless you, sir. You can't know how much this will mean to them." Again she looked into the lair, past Drakken and Shego who had begun arguing again. She received a thumbs up signal from the red headed girl as her and the blonde haired boy with her were exiting the lair through the back door. "Thanks again sir and madam." She left the doorstep, tipping her Pixie Scout hat as she did so, and she ran to catch up with a couple of teenagers on the street who were walking toward the setting sun. One of the teenagers held some type of device in her right hand.

Drakken and Shego could barely make out the red and yellow haired people, but they heard the little girl's voice and the replies, "Did I do good, Mr. Ron, sir?"

"Cindy, you were awesome!"

"Yeah, we couldn't have done it without you," a feamle voice replied, "Thanks Cindy."

"It was no big, Kim," Cindy replied.

Cindy, Kim, Ron, and Rufus walked toward the setting sun, a smile on each face.

Drakken and Shego turned around to go back into the lair but stopped. Shego was in anoutrage; Drakken was slightly upset, but it didn't matter that much anymore because he had Pixie Girl Scout Muffins. Shego, on the other hand, fumed, "That little brat! She let the bigger brat just waltzin here like she owned the placeand take that... that dang modulator. And it's all your fault, Dr. D!"

Drakken didn't care what Shego said about him as long as she didn't take his muffins away. He thought, as an inspiration struck him, 'now, all I need, is a tall glass of cocoa moo.'

This is not in any way connected to any of my other stories currently posted.


	2. Ch 2 Unexplainable Dreams

Disclaimer: Refer to chapter 1 (default chapter).

Summary: Refer to chapter 1 (default chapter).

To: Serpent King From: raven vixen

I've three challenges on KP Slash Haven, which one is this a response to?

My answer:  
I didn't realize you had more than one request posted, but in answer to your question:

"Have you ever noticed how the general public is always willing to believe the worst of even the greatest hero? One that immediately comes to mind is Spiderman. The Wizarding World using Harry Potter as a scapegoat also comes to mind.

Here's the challenge, For the last several missions Kim's not been doing so well, the bad guys are getting away and the stolen objects are not being recovered. The fools in charge go after Kim because it's 'obvious' she's allowing them to get away. Not only do they ruin her reputation, they put out bounties, 'Dead or Alive'. To keep her family safeand friends safely out of harms way, she runs. Needing a way to eat and such Kim goes mercernary. She then proceeds to go straight to Drakken, because of her foes he and Shego are the only ones she trusts not to cut her throat in her sleep (Why she trusts them is a plot point that's up to the author). Whether the rest of Team Possible joins her is also up to the author.

Main Pairing:Kigo

Optional Pairing:Rokken

Length:Any

Rating:Any

(Dark but not evil Kim preferred)  
(An excuse for Kim to wear Shego's outfit would also beappreciated)"

Sorry, I have the hardest time trying to paraphrase anything.

I have to say that the story that I started writing before I found your request fit well into the request, so I decided to write it for the both of us.

The chapters in this fiction will be shorter than in my other ficitons, hence, there will be more. I am trying the fiction process this way because with longer chapters, I had a hard time finding enough patience to get a chapter uploaded to the 'net. However, some chapters in this story may be long, just depends on how I think I can end a chapter as it comes to me.

Chapter 2Unexplainable Dreams

Kim and Ron were walking home from a particularly hard day at cheer practice. They struck up a conversation.

"I don't have a problem, Ron. My sleeping patterns are fine," Kim Possible, a red haired teenager quarreled.

"Amp down, KP," her blonde haired best friend comforted, "I never said you did, Kim."

Walking home from cheer practice was a relief; a regular session of practice lasted from the end of the school day to around 5 in the evening. Tonight, it had lasted until 9:45; it had run extremely late. The cheer competition was in less than two weeks, and "the team was not ready", per the team captain, Bonnie Rockwaller, a brown haired, snobby girl. It was already dark outside. From inside the boy's pants pocket, a naked mole rat peeked his head out to join the conversation.

"I say, you confront your dreams like you do Drakken and Shego."

"I can't punch a dream, Ron," the girl sighed, exasperatedly.

"Kim, Kim, Kim. Not what I meant. You should face your dreams with no fear."

"You make it sound like it's easy, and it's not."

The three pals walked (well, Kim and Ron walked; Rufus rode in Ron's pocket) to Kim's house. Kim bade good bye to Ron and Rufus who headed for the Stoppable residence, just a few blocks from the Possibles'.

"Mom, I'm home," Kim announced. Surprisingly, the house was empty; usually tiny explosions would ring throughout the abode signaling the presence of Kim's two twin brothers, whom she nicknamed the 'tweebs'. Her mom was not in the kitchen fixing dinner, and her father was not reading the paper and listening to the evening news. "That's odd."

Kim went upstairs to her room and dropped off her bookbag. She went into the bathroom adjoining her bedroom and slipped out of her cheerleading uniform; she left the bathroom in her usual/favorite bed clothes, a pair of Cuddle Buddy pajamas that Ron had given her for her seventh birthday; she had no idea how they still fit, but she was not complaining.

Kim went downstairs into the kitchen. There, she found her mother's note which she read several times before putting it down to get something to eat. She decided on heating some soup (all that she felt her stomach could handle); her stomach had been cramping all day, and the cramps seemed to get worse as practice neared an end.

The microwave beeped. Kim wordlessly removed her soup, headed upstairs, and ate it while looking at her geometry homework. She began to get drowsy, set her homework aside, pushed the rest of her soup away, and set her alarm. Within seconds of her head hitting her pillow, she was asleep. The past couple of nights had found Kim trying to hold off dreamland because of the fear that resonated through her from her dreams, but tonight she couldn't keep sleep from consuming her. She slept with her bedside lamp on for an hour before her mother came home to check on her. Madeline Possible tucked her daughter into bed, picked up the soup, turned off the lamp, and left the room. "Good night, Kimmie," she whispered. Kim smiled in her sleep.

Around midnight, according to the alarm clock, Kim began tossing and turning in her bed sheets.

Dream Sequence...

In a dark cavern, green flames were suddenly dancing around her with a wide berth, gradually eating the distance between herslef and them. Panic filled her mind, and her knees became weak as she found herself slowly dropping to the floor as if someone was pushing her down. The flames stopped advancing, but they were still reflecting heat- almost too much heat. One single flame extended out and grazed her exposed midriff. There was no pain; no burning sensation; no nothing. Then the circle of flames danced toward her again. They crept closer and closer until they began rising above the fallen girl. "No, stop," she croaked out in a weak voice, but the flames didn't stop until they had consumed the form of the girl's body. From a distance but still in the cave, a set of glowing eyes watched the display in front of them with rapture.

A scream rang out from and heavy breathing filled the dark room. The heavy breathing blocked out the constant tick-tocking of the alarm clock.

A knock at the door served to bring the distraught figure back down to normality or at least what the figure considered normality. "Kimmie, are you alright?"

Kim instantly recognized her mother's voice and found her own, "I'm fine, mom, sorry to worry you." She blinked several times then looked around the room. Her eyes fell on her alarm clock beside her bed. She thought back to when Dr. Porter gave her the ticking digital radio alarm clock. ' "Kim, I hear that you need help getting to sleep," Dr. Porter said, then explained about the clock, " This clock has special sounds to help you get to sleep, from soothing sounds of the ocean to chirping crickets." Kim sighed; you just couldn't tell anyone anything for fear that the whole world would know the next day. Kim reluctantly accepted the small alarm clock with a small, "Thank you." '

She looked back at the clock. Big, bold, red dashes displayed 5:38; she had another hour to sleep. She looked in the direction of her window and noticed that it was morning.

"Do you want to talk about it?" her mother asked through the door.

"No, thank you; I'm fine," Kim answered, listening as her mother went downstairs. Her breathing had finally returned to normal. Slowly, a thought crept into her mind, 'Man, I wish today was Saturday. Then I could go back to sleep. She tried to go back to sleep, but she ended up tossing and turning; she decided to get up and begin the day.

She dressed in her dark room and hasitly ran a brush through her auburn locks; afterwards, she left her room for the kitchen.

Once in the kitchen, she grabbed a bowl, some cereal, a spoon, and the milk. After a hasty breakfast, she went to retrieve her bookbag from her room. She slung it over her shoulder, walked back downstairs and out the front door.

to be continued...

ravenvixen says:

This story will speed up and will fit Serpent King's request before it's finished.

I am going to try to work on several other stories at this time as well, so please bear with me. Right now, my other two stories on have been neglected. Very sorry; I WILL try harder to update all of my stories around the same time, depends on my schedule. 


	3. Ch 3 Small Talk and Dreams

Disclaimer: Refer to chapter 1 (default chapter). 

Summary: Refer to chapter 1 (default chapter).

Chapter 3 Small Talk and Dreams

"I'm serious, Shego. Kim Possible will not foil my plans even one more time..."

"Yeah, right," Shego scoffed, "And, what makes you think that this next time will be any different than the other attempts?"

"Why, you ask?" Drakken began, then continued, "Why, because this time, I am taking a different approach. Like always, you will be an integral component for this plan to work. More critical than ever."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, ok, time out!" Shego waved her hands and flashed a t-symbol, "Are you giving me praise?"

"Get used to it, Shego," Drakken said casually, "Because you'll be getting a lot more when this plan succeeds."

"What plan? Fill me in here, Drakken."

"Oh, you'll find out soon enough, Shego. I'd better go. If you need me, I'll be in the lab." He left Shego alone to ponder his new plan.

Shego went back to the lab, but the door was closed. If not for being locked, Shego would have gone in; something stopped her though. From outside, Shego could clearly hear Drakken talking to someone. She reasoned that Drakken was on the phone because had he been on the vid-phone, she'd be able to hear to whom he was talking.

Middleton High School...

Kim and Ron were walking down the hall, toward their last class of the day, geometry. The teacher, Ms. Whisp, had given a lot of homework the night before.

"Ron, did you do last night's homework for geometry?" Kim asked once they had reached their destination.

"Homework? What homework?" Ron panicked.

"You know we have a test on the trig' functions, don't you?" At Ron's blank stare, Kim continued, "Sine? Cosine? Tangent? Is any of this ringing a bell?" Kim was getting very frustrated. She found her seat by the window and sat down. She pulled out all of her materials for class and then turned to talk to Monique.

"Hey, Kim How's it hanging?"

"It's been hanging, alright." Kim sighed.

Monique looked at her with a questioning stare. Noticing this, Kim continued softly, "My dreams. Ron may be right. Each time I have one, it keeps getting farhter."

Monique listened intently, "Okay, T.M.E."

"M.A.S." Kim replied. Again, Monique looked confused.

Kim clarified, "Maybe after school." Monique looked defeated but did not press the issue. Class seemed to drag on, and soon Kim found herself gradually drifting off to sleep.

Dream Sequence...

Kim is in a deep, dark cavern. It appears that she is alone until a sultry voice replies, "Welcome back, Princess." Instantly, the cave is illuminated in an eerie green glow. Kim stood, facing the person, all of her fear evaporating as she uttered a single word, "Shego!"

ravenvixen says:

ok, i'm a little confused as to when i will be able to continue my other stories. i let the ideas for them ride idle in my mind for so long, that now, i'm trying to remember what i wanted to happen while this story is fresh in my mind. sorry to all of my reviewrs for my stories for any inconveinces you receive concerning my stories. as of rightnow, this story will take priorty over my other ones

so i'd like to thank for their generous reviews:

Serpent King

GreenGak021

john

WolfBane2

eckles

soccergurl1990

Kim fan

and all anonymous reviewers


	4. Ch 4 Analysis

Disclaimer: Refer to chapter 1 (default chapter).

Summary: Refer to chapter 1 (default chapter).

Chapter 4Analysis

Kim could hear herself yell, "Shego!" She watched as the green and black clad woman walked sultrily toward her.

"That's right. That's my name; don't wear it out," Shego replied. When she reached Kim's side, she placed a hand on Kim's shoulder. Kim began trembling at the slight contact. Shego spoke again, "What's the matter, Kimmie?" No response. "Kimmie? Kimmie! Kim? Kim!" the voice trailed off as if no one said it.

Kim felt somthing tap her shoulder, "Kim... Kim! Hey, girl friend, the bell rang... like forever ago. C'mon girl; you're going to be late to your practice, again," Monique said while walking out of the room. Kim scrambled to catch up with her.

"Thanks, Mon," Kim said after catching up to her best girl friend.

Monique replied, "Hey, we girls have gotta have each others' backs, right?"

"Totally!"

"So tell me," Monique demanded. Kim looked at her quizzically. Monique reminded her by reciting, "M.A.S.?"

Kim recovered nicely, "Oh, that." She told Monique about her dreams including the one she had in class just now. She left out the part about Shego making contact with her shoulder... for now.

"So each time, your dream takes you farther?" Monique asked, "Do you know what it means?"

"Yes... and no," Kim replied, "These dreams are getting weirder each time. The one that I had in class today was the weirdest one, yet."

"How so, Kim?"

"Shego was in it."

"That blue dude's henchwoman?" Monique asked skeptically.

"Yeah, that's her," Kim answered.

Monique and Kim stopped at Kim's locker where Kim picked up her cheerleading uniform and other gear. Wade was on the screen of the computer he had set up in her locker.

Kim saw him and said, "Hey, Wade; what's the sitch?"

"Ron talked to me earlier. He's really worried about you, Kim. He asked me to talk to you," Wade replied.

"What about?" Kim asked, feigning cluelessness. Monique gave her a look that said: 'don't go there, girl!'

"OK," Kim relented; she told Wade everything she'd just told Monique.

"That's weird but interesting," Wade said, "When did these dreams begin?"

"When we faced Aviarius in Go City. That's when they started," Kim answered, "That was one of my easiest missions, and despite working with and against her, it was easy to get that power staff away from Shego."

"Hmm, interesting. Have you told your mom? She might be able to help."

That's right, Kim. She IS a brain surgeon after all," Monique said.

"I don't know, guys. Mom might see it as something bad," Kim said.

"You should ask her; you never know what she'll say, if you don't ask," Wade said.

Gymnasium...

"Hey, loser! Where's Kim?" a brown-haired cheerleader demanded.

Ron snapped his head up. He had been letting his thoughts wander; all of his thoughts centered around Kim. 'I hope Wade can figure it out.' he thought.

The rest of the cheerleading team were behind the brown haired girl and were tapping their toes, impatiently.

Ron answered, "She'll be here, Bon-Bon; something has probably come up."

Back at Kim' locker...

"For the last time guys, DROP IT!" Kim spat; she had begun to get exasperated because of her friends' constant questions when Wade caught her and Monique off guard.

"For all we know, Kim, your dreams could be telling you something..." he noticed her blank stare then continued, "...like maybe that you and Shego have more in common than you think. Maybe you should talk to Shego about it."

"Absolutely not! I am not talking to my arch foe!" Kim blatantly refused.

"Who said anything about Drakken?" Wade asked.

Kim blanched but recovered, "I don't consider Drakken my arch foe, for without Shego, he would be nothing."

"Hope your right, Kim," Wade replied.

"Yeah," Monique agreed.

Kim looked at her watch, "Oh my gosh!" she exclaimed, "I gotta go, guys. The team is gonna kill me. She dashed in the direction of the gym, as she called out, "Bye!" 


	5. Ch 5 Delving into the Plan Early Plannin...

Disclaimer: Refer to chapter 1 (default chapter).

Summary: Refer to chapter 1 (default chapter).

Chapter 5Delving into the Plan- Early Planning (Maybe)

Drakken had invited all of the villains to his newest lair via the vid-phone in the laboratory, and so far, only Monkey Fist and Duff Killigan had shown up; the Seniors were on their way, but no one else had confirmed receiving Drakken's message. However, ten minutes later, his bell rang. When he opened his door, he saw Adrenna Lynn, Motor Ed, and Gill. Five minutes later, Frugal Lucre and Fen arrived along with the Seniors and Drakken's perosnal adversary, Professor Dementor. Shortly after that, Drakken saw two other small timers, through his window, walk up to the lair: Jackie the Jackal and Falsetto Jones. Drakken had been keeping a mental count of all of the villains he had invited, and of those, who had shown up, but he lost count as the rest of them showed up; by now, all of the villains Drakken had invited had shown up.

At this time, Shego walked past the lab; she quickly turned around to leave as soon as she realized that everyone was there.

"Shego," she heard Drakken call her, but she didn't go into the lab. Once again he bellowed, "SHEGO! GET YOUR BUTT IN HERE, NOW!" Shego had never heard him so peeved and casually walked in the lab, trying her best to show that she had not a care in the world.

"Take a seat," Drakken ordered. She looked around and noticed the only vacant seat. She groaned inwardly because her seat was beside Drakken, directly in front of the other villains. Hesitantly, she took the seat beside him.

Drakken began, "Now, as you all know, I have invited you because I have a proposition for all of you." Everyone groaned. Drakken continued, "Just hear me out, alright? My plan... ugh... this plan," Drakken corrected himself, "Will not be successful without all of you." He looked at his audience and silently gulped at their withering gazes. 'You can get through this, Drew, ol' boy. Just pretend everyone here is someone you like... like Shego.' he thought.

Someone cleared their throat loudly, and Drakken heard Duff Killigan ask, "What is thees plan of yours, Blue Boy?"

Monkey Fist replied, "Yes, do enlighten us, Drakken." The whole room erupted into agreement.

"Well, this plan is going to take each and every one of us to make sure that it succeeds, some more than others," Drakken said, chancing a glance at his right-hand woman and partner in crime. He could hear someone groan and realized it was the aforementioned partner. Turning around quickly, so that he didn't start yelling at Shego, he faced the rest of the group.

"Drakken, we're waiting," Monkey Fist replied, growing more agitated by each passing second.

"I have been running calculations lately and performing computer analyses of all of Kim Possible's missions, even those of which I was not a part, and I've come to the conclusion that we have been going about it all WRONG! You see, our mistakes have ranged from trying to acheive world domination to trying to banish Kim Possible from existence, and you can't 'honestly' say..." he made air quotes on the word honestly and rolled his eyes, then continued, "...that you all have not tried at those types of attempts, just because the cheerleader and her buffoon have gotten in your way." Drakken paused to take questions, "Yes," he looked at a sheet of paper to get a name, "Mr. Wraithmaster."

"Mr. Drakken, did you say?"

Drakken began to get angry but counted to 10 in his mind before answering quite calmly, "Doctor, actually. What?" Everyone was beginning to feel unnerved around Drakken.

The Wraithmaster visibly and audibly gulped and continued, "My beef was with the Tunnel Lord, and we worked it out, so I no longer have a problem with Team Possible."

"No problem? Well, we'll just see about that. Shego, would you kindly take Mr. Wraithmaster, a 'civilian' as he wishes to be, to his Room?" The Wraithmaster gulped again.

"On second thought, Mr..." the Wraithmaster began. At Drakken's menacing scowl, he reconsidered, "Um, Doctor Drakken... uh, I c-c-caaan help out," he stuttered.

"Now, anyone else care to..." 'Try me,' he thought to himself but said, "...test my patience?" No one said anything, for fear that he'd threaten them as well. Even Shego knew when to remain quiet.

I chose this lair for a reason... multiple rooms. If you look down, you'll see maps with room assignments on them. Find your room assignment." He pushed a button, and his henchmen entered the room. "If you have personal possessions with you, like I told you to bring, you may leave them in here, with your name on them. My henchmen WILL..." Drakken emphasized 'will' to make sure his henchmen were paying attention; all of them flinched, and Drakken continued, "WILL bring your possessions to you in your room assignment. Your free to leave, but beware we will wake you at dawn to contiue this meeting. Meeting is adjourned. Shego, I'd like a word with you," Drakken finished. All of the villains and villainesses were filing out of the lab and toward their respective room assignment, grumbling. Shego stayed behind as requested.

Once the lab was empty except for its usual occupants, and everyone else was settling in for the night, Drakken began speaking, "Shego, my trusted assistant and best friend. How long have you been working for me?"

Already, Shego didn't like where this was going but replied anyway, "Uh, about three years. Why?"

"And would you say that we've met our fair share of challenges?" Drakken asked.

"Yeah," Shego trailed off.

"And that it's time for change?"

"Yeah," Shego said, trying to figure out what Drakken was up to.

"And, you've trusted me, thus far? Correct?"

"As much as a villainess can trust another villain," Shego answered.

"But you trust me?" Drakken prodded.

"FINE, yes, I trust you; where are you going with this, anyway?" Shego asked.

Drakken ignored her question; he turned his back toward her and continued his interrogation, "And how much do you like evil?"

The dark side is where I belong, Dr. D."

"And going back to the good side..." Drakken trailed off.

Shego hastily replied, "...has never been an option! What's with all the questions?"

Again Drakken ignored her question and asked one of his own, one which really threw his partner off guard, "How do you feel about ..." He waited for a reaction but received none and continued, "...red headed cheerleaders?"

Shego displayed only indifference on her face, but inside she was smiling and thinking, "SUH-WEET!' She was jumping for joy.

"You're dismissed for the night, Shego." Drakken said, clearly displeased with Shego's reaction. Shego went to her room, glowing. 

ravenvixen says:

Thanks to all of my reviewers. Your reviews keep me posting updates more quickly, so keep those reviews coming. Please and thank you. 


	6. Ch 6 Alright, I'll Do It Part I

Disclaimer: Refer to chapter 1 (default chapter).

Summary: Refer to chapter 1 (default chapter).

Chapter 6Alright, I'll Do ItPart I

Dream Sequence...

Dark cavern illuminated by a soft green glow...

"It's good to see you again," a mysterious voice echoed off of the cave walls. "Where've you been, Kimmie?"

Kim couldn't bring any words to her mouth for a long time. After what seemed like forever, she opened her mouth to speak; the green and black clad woman opposite her silenced her with her next statement, "There's something I've been meaning to tell you; something I've been hoping, against all hope, that you would feel also."

Silence ensued for a brief few moments before Kim spoke. "What is it that you want from me, Shego?" she asked, in a more malicious tone than she meant.

Shego didn't reply instantly; instead, she strutted over to Kim and began running her skilled slender fingers through the trembling girl's red locks. "Calm down, Kimmie. I won't hurt you," she murmured into the red head's ear.

A rumble in Kim's throat unnerved Shego for a minute but no more, so she continued fondling Kim's hair. Kim tried vainly to get away from her; no such luck. Shego moved with Kim's body and brought it into a gentle embrace with her own.

'Oh my gosh! What's she doing?' Kim's mind screamed at her. She began to get weak in the knees and felt it as the other woman held her in the warm embrace. Without knowing it, Kim's body relaxed in the warmth radiating from the older woman's arms; Kim felt at home in her arms, a sense of safety creeping into her mind. She didn't even feel the green radiation that was emitting from Shego's hands and arms; she began to crave the raven haired beauty's touch. Kim closed her eyes, contentment displaying on her face. She felt warm and safe in the other girl's arms. All too suddenly, the embrace was over as Shego purred, "Kimmie?" No response. She tried again, "Kimmie?" Then she yelled, "KIMMIE!" She nudged the red head lightly.

Kim stirred, "Hmmm?"

"It's time," Shego stated.

"Time?" Kim looked at her in confusion. "Time for what?" she asked.

"I'll see you around, Princess," Shego said. Kim's surroundings began to swirl into darkness as the green light faded away into darkness; there was no sound; no presence- of anyone. Kim felt alone and vulnerable. Then she heard someone calling her. She rose to follow in the direction of the voice but stumbled as she was totally blind in the complete darkness. Her name was called again, "Kim!" It sounded like a male's voice this time, but she wasn't sure. Then she heard it, and she knew who it was as a "KP!" thundered in her mind.

Kim opened her eyes and quickly shut them again as the red swirling lights gave her an even worse headache. She lay rigidly on something, and when she opened her eyes again, she focused them on the thing on which she was laying. Straps held her in place, and when she looked up, she saw Ron talking to people in white uniforms. Monique was gently squeezing her hand, a grateful smile on her face.

The people Ron had been talking to loaded Kim into an awaiting ambulence; Ron and Monique received clearance to accompany Kim to the hospital. A short ride later the ambulence reached its destination, Middleton General Hospital. The paramedics wheeled Kim out of the ambulence and into the hospital building; Ron and Monique were running on either side of her.

Kim tried to speak but ended up in a coughing fit instead. One of the doctors spoke to Monique who then stopped running. She grabbed Ron's arm to hold him back. "We can't go any farther," she told him.

"But Kim..." he trailed off.

"The doctors don't want us getting in the way. Besides, do you want to be the one responsible for Kim not pulling through?"

Ron opened his mouth to speak, then closed it as no reply came to him; only tears escaped his chocolate brown eyes.

Both of them heard something from down the hall as Kim was disappearing, "Alright, I'll do it." Monique looked at Ron and Ron at Monique, puzzeld, until they heard the rest, "I'll talk to Shego." With that, all was quiet as Kim and the doctors vanished into the emergency room.

ravenvixen says:

i originally typed this chapter yesterday, mother's day, but when i tried to save it to disk, i lost everything i had typed. i was so furious, but i like how this chapter came out in the end. chapter seven may be longer; you'll just have to wait and determine for yoursleves. hopefully, it will be up soon. 


	7. Ch 7 Alright, I'll Do It Part II

Disclaimer: Refer to chapter 1 (default chapter). 

Summary: Refer to chapter 1 (default chapter).

Disclaimer:I don't own the lyrics you will find in this chapter; those lyrics belong to Christy Carlson Romano.

Chapter 7 Alright, I'll Do It Part II

Early morning rays were filtering into the room by a sole window. The only occupant of the room was still sleeping but rolled over and pulled the blankets up over her head as the sun's rays hit her directly in the face. She began tossing and turning because she couldn't get back into the sound sleep she'd been in. At this point, the radio alarm clock came to life, startling the figure enough that she rolled out of the bed and crashed on the hard wooden floor of the room with a thunderous THUD. She got up, lay back down in the bed, and snuggled back into the blankets. "More on Middleton's heroine, Kim Possible, in a moment, after a word from our sponsors," the radio news anchor announced. The woman's head shot straight up. She had dreamt about the red headed cheerleader during the night, in an attempt to think about her current assignment. It had been a surprisingly peaceful dream where she and the cheerleader talked to one another about their feelings for the other in some dark cavern.

She was brought out of her daydream when the news came back on the air. The reporter began, "This morning, around 12:30 a.m., Middleton's own teen heroine was admitted into Middleton General Hospital. At this time, it is not clear whether she has any more injuries; all we do know is that her broken leg will be keeping her off of her feet for a while, but evil doers beware. Team Possible is still in action; a temporary replacement has been found for Miss Possible." The reporter commented on Kim's situation, then went back to the news around town, "In other news..."

Shego hastily leaned over and turned off the radio. She rolled back into the bed, then she remembered about the television remote; she leaned back over to the nightstand and picked up the remote, hitting the 'on' button.

The television was on the M.M.V.C., the Middleton Music Video Channel, and...

Chorus:

Could it be you and I never imagined Could it be suddenly I'm falling for you Could it be you were right here beside me,  
and I never knew,  
Could it be that it's true that it's you Oh it's you...

...blared from the t.v. speakers. Clips of Kim and Ron on their last mission played. Shego wondered about this singer, Christy Carlson Romano; she'd have to remember to ask Kimmie. Shego quickly hit the mute button and found the channel preview button, pressing it to filp over to a news station. The news was just coming on.

Shego turned the t.v. down to an acceptable decible and listened intently as the field reporter began her part of the broadcast, "This is Tricia Lipowski reporting for Middleton Network News (MNN). I have just been briefed on everyone's favorite heroine, Kim Possible. It seems Miss Possible was walking home late last night, early this morning when she stopped in the middle of the street, directly in the path of an oncoming tractor trailer. It would seem Miss Possible was daydreaming of something or someone." Tricia took a breath and continued, "At this current time, the only injury Miss Possible sustained in the accident is a broken leg. There was no internal bleeding or other injury as per Dr. Possible, a renowned brain surgeon at the hospital and also Miss Possible's mother."

Shego let out the breath she was not aware that she had held and looked at herself in the mirror across the room. 'I'm pathetic; i'm leeting kimmie get the best of me,' she thought. She focused on the screen once more as Tricia conitnued, "We were able to speak with Miss Possible's best friends who were walking with her from the movie theatre. We take you live to the press conference inside...

The screen that Tricia Lipowski was on switched from in front of the hospital to what appeared to be a news press conference room inside the hospital. The camera showed a crowd of reporters hanging in the back of the room , then panned to the front of the room where a podium stood on a stage. Two young adults, a blonde haired boy and an African American girl, stood on the stage with a slew of doctors and other hospital personnel. The press conference began with one reporter asking, "Mr. Stoppable, can we get your comments on your friend's predicament?" The blonde haired adolescent stepped up to the podium, struggling to hold back his tears and spoke, "We were walking home, enjoying each other's company when all of a sudden, Monique and I..." He paused and looked at the African American girl who nodded. He continued, "...realized that Kim had stopped, in the middle of the road. We tried to get her attention as we saw this semi getting closer and closer to her." The boy broke down into sobs. The African American girl walked up and stood beside him at the podium; she patted him on the back gently, and his pet naked mole rat popped up, out of his pants pocket to comfort him as well.

A different reporter piped up, "Miss?"

The girl looked in his direction. "Monique," she replied.

"Monique, take us further into what happened."

Monique, visibly stronger emotionally than the boy, took in a breath and replied in a soft voice, "The semi driver tried to stop but couldn't. Ron and I were forced to watch as it plowed into Kim. The semi driver finally got the rig stopped and Kim was under it, between the tires. Her leg was at an unnatural angle, and she didn't appear to be moving. At first, I thought we'd lost her, then I noticed that she was shallowly breathing. I prayed to and thanked the Lord right then and there." Monique paused to take a question. She pointed to the back of the room, "You?"

"What could you have done to prevent Miss Possible's injury?" a blonde haired woman asked, a mischievous grin settling on her face.

"If Ron and I had not been so far in front of Kim, one of us could have pushed her out of the way of the rig, but..." Monique was cut off by the same reporter.

"So you're saying that you and the boy beside you were virtually helpless to watch as the tractor trailer bowled Kim Possible over? If I were Kim Possible's parents, you two would not be allowed near my daughter ever again." the woman said.

Monique began, "Listen, lady! I have a half a mind to..." She never finished because a doctor showed up, and the woman's focus shifted to the doctor. Monique looked at the doctor and recognized Mrs. Dr. Possible.

"At this time, there will be no further questions taken," the red haried doctor stated.

Monique smiled at the doctor and said, "Thanks Mrs. Possilbe."

Dr. Possible put a hand on Monique's and one on Ron's shoulder and led them out of the conference room. This conference WAS OVER!

The reporter from earlier in the segment finished, "And there you have it. Statements from Miss Possible's friends. Back to you, Tricia."

Tricia reiterated, "Again, we have not received word on Miss Possible's condition, but sources have revealed that she is suffering from a broken leg. As many of you are wondering, Team Possible is still in action." Feedback in her microphone caused the reporter grimace in pain. "I've just received word that Team Possible will be growing in Miss Possible's abscence. The number has not been released for safety purposes. Doctors don't know how long Miss Possible will be in the hospital, what with multiple fractures in her leg; she may not be able to resume her world saving activities..." Tricia continued talking, but Shego turned off the television.

Shego got up, went to the bathroom, and took a shower. Afterward, she got dressed in her familiar green and black battle jumpsuit. 'I need to pay Kimmie a little visit.' she thought as she walked into the lab. Dr. Drakken was busy at his desk, a phone attached to his ear. Shego heard him talking to someone, so she gave him a questioning stare. Drakken just turned in his swivel chair, so that his back was to Shego, but she still heard him get angry and retort, "Well, you tell your boss, Hench, that he is a crook. I am willing to quadruple the first price, but I WILL NOT go any higher then that." He listened to the reply and became even angrier, "Well, see if I try to buy from you again!" he yelled into the receiver and and then slammed the phone down into the cradle. He turned back around to Shego with an expectant frown.

Shego spoke, "Your buying?"

"Don't be silly, Shego. Senor Senior, Sr. and I briefed this morning. I persuaded him to fund the project." Drakken said. He didn't clarify even after he noticed Shego's puzzled look. Drakken continued, "Well?"

Shego understood what he wanted but decided to fool around a little just to irk him. She said, "Well, what?"

"Don't kid me Shego!"

"Who's the kidder?" Shego asked, an inocent smile on her face, well, as innocent as Shego could muster.

"C'mon, Shego, we don't have time to play around. Are you in or out?" Drakken grumbled.

"Oh alright, I'm in; I'll do it," Shego relented just to stop his blubbering.

Overjoyed, Drakken said, "Now, all we need to do is lure Kim Possible to us."

"Don't worry Drakken, I know how to get in touch..." Shego said, "...with Kimmie."

ravenvixen says:  
i am so sorry i haven't updated lately; a lot of activities have come up at school that needed my 'undivided' attention. my school schedule is only going to get more hectic as i will be graduating from high school in less than ten school days. plaese be patient with me. i will, however, try to get more chapters up soon.


	8. Ch 8 Girl Talk

Disclaimer: Refer to chapter 1 (default chapter).

Summary: Refer to chapter 1 (default chapter).

Chapter 8Girl Talk

After changing from her battle suit into a pair of black jeans and a forest green tank top, Shego went to the hospital. Once at the hospital, she put on a pair of sunglasses and tied her hair back into a pony tail. She slipped on one of Drakken's inventions, a bracelet that could transform her physical features so that she looked like someone completely different. Right after the Centurion project incident, Drakken tried to replicate the project but could only succeed in creating the bracelet that Shego now wore. Drakken said she could have it when he realized that it was not what he wanted. After all, Shego was the one who tested it for him.

Shego made the bracelet transform her into the first person she recognized on the street. She walked into the hospital and found the floor she was looking for. Shego went up to the secretary and was about to ask her where Kim was when she heard someone call in her direction. She continued her quest until a hand rested on her shoulder.

"Bonnie," someone said, "Are you here to see Kim?"

Thinking quickly, Shego replied in a sweet voice, "Why yes... and you are?"

"Bonnie, you know me. I mentored you here, at the hospital about a year ago." At the blank look on the girl's face, the older woman continued, "Mrs. Dr. Possible?" She received another stare. "Kim's mother? Are you feeling alright?"

"Ha, ha, ha, got you good Dr. Possible. Mrs. Roberts said that if I want to get to the big screen, I've gotta practice."

"Well, you certainly fooled me, Bonnie. I can see you're going places. Anyway, Kim's room is down this hallway," Dr. Possible pointed, "Room 365."

"Thanks Dr. Possible."

Dr. Possible watched as the girl walked down the hallway and into the room she was searching for.

In the room, Shego was about to transform back into herself, but a cold voice stopped her, "If you've come here to give me lip, Bonnie, you can leave now; I don't need it. I already know that the team thinks I let them down."

Shego was confused until she remembered that she was disguised as Bonnie. She replied, "You haven't let the team down. We just hope you heal quickly."

Kim stared at her; she remained quiet for five minutes, thinking, watching the girl across from her sweat in place, then she said with a mischevious grin forming, "Have you come to relinquish your captain's duties again, Bon-Bon?"

"I'm captain? I thought you were," Shego thought aloud, more to herself than to Kim.

Kim smiled, "Give it up, whoever you are. I know you're not Bonnie Rockwaller!"

"Of, course I am, Kim."

"If you're Bonnie Rockwaller," Kim said, thinking of something that only she and the rest of the cheerleaders would know, "...then who won the spirit stick when we went to Camp Gottagrin?"

Shego thought for a minute, "...Um, you?"

Kim laughed, "I wish. Spill. Who are you?"

'I can't show who I really am,' Shego thought, 'She'll throw me out in a heartbeat.' "What's the matter, Kimmie? You don't want to talk to Bonnie?" Shego asked.

"The real Bonnie?" Kim asked, then she thought for a minute, 'Wait a minute. Only mom or dad calls me Kimmie... Unless... Couldn't be, could it?' Kim continued where she left off, "No. You?..." She looked at the other girl in the room and asked, "What's happening to you?"

Shego looked down and noticed her hand was a mix of her natural skin color and tan. Shego ran into the adjoining bathroom and looked in the mirror. Her face hadn't faired much better than her hands. 'Curse Drakken's inventions with their time limits!' she thought, 'Well, I can always shut Kimmie up.' She lit up her clawed hand for emphasis. She took the bracelet off and returned to herself; she put the bracelet in her pocket. Slowly, she walked back to Kim.

"Well, now, Princess. How's it hangin'?" Shego asked casually.

'I knew something was up.' Kim thought, 'That just was NOT Bonnie!' She looked at her leg propped up in the air and answered, "All things considered? Pretty good. I thought that was you in the bathroom." Shego's questioning stare prompted Kim to continue, "I heard you power up your plasma. It's not exactly quiet, you know. People can hear it from space."

Shego wasn't sure how to interpret that last comment but asked anyway, "Are you alright, Kimmie?"

"Fine, and you? You know, it's not exactly S.O.P. to be talking to my enemy." Shego raised an eybrow. Kim answered, "S.O.P. Standard. Operating. Procedure."

"Yeah, not sure what I'm doing here, really, but I do want to say that when you come back..." Shego was interrupted.

"I'm going down?" Kim offered, "Feel my wrath, Kimmie because you're going to die." Kim said, melodramatically putting the air quotes on the words 'going to die'. She laughed, "Typical Shego." She tried to reposition to get comfortable but only managed to get back into her current position seeing that she couldn't move her leg. She grumbled under her breath but loud enough that Shego could hear her, "I hate being in here. So vulnerable."

"Then maybe you should pay attention when crossing the street." Shego offered sincerely.

Uh-huh, uh-huh, SHUT IT!" Kim demanded. She realized what she said and quickly apologized. She hit a button, and a nurse walked into the room.

"What'cha ya need, Miss Possible?"

Kim's reply was struggling to reposition. The nurse helped her reposition by moving the sling with her casted leg in it toward the head of the bed. She noticed how painful it must have been because Kim grimaced, "I'll be back in a minute," the nurse said while exiting the room.

Before Kim or Shego resumed talking, the nurse returned with a syringe.

"You're going to poke me, again?" Kim asked, beginning to get nervous.

"That's what you get for coming to the hospital, Kim, but no. It can go in your i.v.," the nurse replied.

Kim visibly relaxed, slightly, still apprehensive of the nurse but asked anyway, "What is that?"

The nurse replied, "A mild sedative to dull your pain." Kim displayed a grateful smile. The whole time, Shego stood back, trying not to get noticed but was unsuccessful as the nurse asked, "Who are you?"

Kim spoke up, "She's a friend of mine, and we need to talk." The nurse looked skeptical but reluctantly accepted the given answer and left the room.

Shego waited until the nurse could no longer be heard in the hallway before speaking, "I've seen it all now. KIM POSSIBLE, THE Kim Possible is afraid of something that's way minor." Shego teased, lightly.

"You weren't there the day I..." Kim trailed off, thinking better of telling one of her most embarrasing moments to an enemy.

Curious to find out what happened, Shego prodded, "Day? You what?"

"Doesn't matter," Kim said, in an attempt to wave it off.

"Come on, Princess, don't leave me wondering."

"Shego, have you ever loved someone?" Shego was thrown off guard by the question and all but forgot about her earlier plight.

"What's it to you, Pumpkin?" Shego asked, hoping that she was able to conceal her emotions from the red headed teenager.

"I was just hoping that you could help me with something." Kim looked away, trying to keep from twirling her finger in her red tresses.

Shego recovered quickly, "Depends on what you're talking about. Advice on getting someone to love another person..." she trailed off, nodding her head, "Yeah, that's never been my area; yeah, not so hot at that." Shego babbled. She watched Kim's face fall slightly and continued, "So, who is he?"

Without thinking, Kim blurted out, "It's not a him." Shego was taken aback.

"You mean to tell me. That Kim Possible..."

"THE KIM POSSIBLE has feelings for a girl," Kim finished once again reveling in the fact that she'd surprised the other girl, "You see I've been having dreams lately that have me... a little confused, to say the least. And the only constant in them is a girl who tries to explore me. At first, when I'd wake up, I'd be repulsed..."

"Let me get this straight," Shego said, grasping her head. She could feel a migraine coming on. "You've been having dreams. DREAMS. Of a girl. Who makes you crazy."

Kim nodded and continued, "This girl knows my weakness. Her touch."

Shego allowed her puzzlement to show and asked, "Anyone I might know?"

Kim replied, slyly, "Possibly."

Shego began to get frustrated, "C'mon Kimmie. Just what are you getting at?"

Kim yawned, "I can tell you something about the girl."

Shego leaned in closer since Kim had begun whispering. She heard the red headed girl mumble, "She likes wearing a lot of green and black." before she drifted to sleep. Shego waited around to see if Kim would wake up and explain more, but she stayed asleep. Instead Shego thought of the highlights of the day and then the talk with Kim. She put the bracelet back on and transformed back into Bonnie to leave the hospital.

Shego left the hospital and went back to the lair; she went to her room to wind down from her busy morning. She was glad that when she returned to the lair, she didn't have to deal with anyone; she just wanted to think.

ravenvixen says:

first off, i'd like to apologize for not updating sooner. i've been having problems with my computer; when my computer was back up and running, i got sick. on top of that, i was preparing for my BIG moment, my high school graduation. second, i'd like to thank my reviewers, for without whom, this story would not have gotten as far as it has. please continue to read and review. thank you. 


	9. Ch 9 Reaching a Mutual Agreement

Disclaimer: Refer to chapter 1 (default chapter).

Summary: Refer to chapter 1 (default chapter).

Chapter 9Reaching a Mutaul Agreement

When Shego returned to the lair, she went straight up to her room and didn't come out for the rest of the day.

Drakken noticed her behavior and began to worry, but he had more pressing matters to attend to at the moment. He yelled, "Didn't Shego teach you anything when she tutored you?"

"She told me that you never win," a boy with a dark island tan said.

"Junior, you're dismissed for the night. You're giving me a headache," Drakken growled, "Tomorrow morning, be in the lab, bright and early." He grumbled under his breath, "That boy is surely stupid. Especially when it comes to villainy. Oh well, I guess like father, like son." He continued working on his current project.

Senor Senior, Junior walked back to his room. "Father, you in here?" he asked, a slight whimper in his voice. When he saw what was going on, he groaned loudly, "Awww man. Another meeting?" All of the villains Kim had ever defeated, excluding Drakken and Shego, were there, in his room. Junior decided to remain quiet, so that he didn't get yelled at, again.

"Of what I've heard, Drakken's plan is fishy, at best," the English nobleman known as Lord Monty Fiske, a.k.a. Monkey Fist, said. He stood up straight on his hairy feet and brought up a hairy hand, palm side outward. As he spoke, "I, for one, am all for any plan that has a chance to succeed against Kim Possible, as long as we have a greater chance of beating her than she does at beating us," he clenched his hand into a fist and growled evilly.

"You're right, Hairy Hands. Blue Boy is definitely in over his head this time. I say that we don't do anything until we know more info," a Scottish man agreed. He goes by the name, Duff Killigan, and he is a rogue golfer who wants to transform the world into his own private golf course.

"Once we get Kim outta the way, the squeeb is mine," a half mutant fish, half human known as Gill said.

"I beg to differ," Monkey Fist replied, "He is MY adversary." Monkey Fist and Gill began arguing.

"Can you guys stop arguing? Seriously," a buff man asked; he threw back his blonde mullet and pulled out a mirror and comb. As usual, his hair was ONLY satisfactory, not at the best it could be, so he ran the comb through the locks.

"I must concur. To argue will only make being here that much more intolerable. If Drakken's plan fails, we will just simply go back to the way it was," an older gentlemen with a cane groped.

"Does anyone know when we will start this plan?" a high pitched voice rang out. Everyone else flinched.

A gruff dog type voice replied, "He hasn't told me."

"Nor me."

"Or me," chorused throughout the room.

"Alright, enough already!" the gentleman from earlier yelled, "Obviously, we have reached a concensus. No one knows what all is going on in Drakken's head, but I am going to help as much as I can with his plan."

"He said he would hold a meeting for us, in the morning. And that we would strike when Kim Possible is out of the hospital." Everyone turned to view the speaker.

"Junior, my son, what did you say?"

"Early this evening, when I was working in the lab, I overheard Drakken telling someone that he is going to call a meeting for us sometime. He said: We have plenty of time to get the plan completed, but none of this group is to attack, any place until Kim Possible is out of the hospital. We have, at least, a good year before she's back to herself," Senor Senior, Junior said, his brow furrowing as he tried to remember what else he heard earlier. He continued, "Drakken also said, that when the plan succeeds, we will each get our one true desire, whatever it may be."

"So we must all agree to this or..." Monkey Fist trailed off.

Junior finished his memory game, "None of us win."

"Well, I'm in," the lesser villains chimed in quickly. Monkey Fist held a skeptical look on his face.

Gill replied, "You and I will get to see the Squeeb go down."

"And I will become the Ultimate Monkey Master," Monkey Fist cackled loudly.

"Aye, and I'll get me golf course that I've always been dreamin'." Duff Killigan said.

"We're in," Monkey Fist and Duff Killigan replied simultaneously. Senor Senior, Senior smiled evilly, of course, thinking of his one true desire. Junior was completely indifferent.

"Then, it's settled. We're all in," someone shouted, clearly thinking of their dream.

ravenvixen says:

i did not intend for it to take me this long to get another chapter posted, but as i said in my last note, i was going through a lot of things for school, and this past saturday i had a graduation party. i just now got back into the 'writing' spirit. please read and review. all reviews have been greatly appreciated and more will be appreciated. 


	10. Ch 10 Shipment, Replacement, and Temp

Disclaimer: Refer to chapter 1 (default chapter). 

Summary: Refer to chapter 1 (default chapter).

Ch 10 Shipment, Replacement, and Temporary Retirement

A tractor trailer came to a halt in the warehouse type lair that Drakken currently made his workplace/home. The driver of the rig stopped directly in front of a blue mad (in more ways than one) looking man who was tapping his foot up and down and scowling.

"You're late!" the man bellowed. He looked at a pocket watch in his blue hand.

The driver replied, "Sorry chief. Afetr I hit that girl, Kim Possible, I couldn't leave."

Drakken was not convinced. "The next person you work for may not be so forgiving as I, so you better watch your back," he said. He walked around to the opened door of the trailer and smiled with glee for within it were the parts he'd ordered. He watched as his henchmen unloaded every box and then stacked them in a corner. Drakken signed the driver's clipboard as the trailer was shut. The driver then got in his truck and headed back to HENCHCO headquarters.

Middleton High School...

"Okay, people. Cheer competition is this Saturday and we're short on our roster," a brown haired cheerleader said with malice, "Thanks, in LARGE part to Kim." Then she asked, "Does anyone have a suggestion to fill Kim's spot?" Everyone became quiet. "Anyone?"

From just inside the gym doors, came a female voice, "I have one...ME."

Everyone turned to see a moderately tall girl walking, beside their mascot, the Middleton Mad Dog, Ron Stoppable, toward the rest of the team.

"Does 'ME' have a name?" the brown haired cheerleader asked uninterestedly.

"It's 'Nique, MO-Nique to you, Bon-Bon," the girl replied.

Bonnie growled, "Are any good?"

"Why don't you see for yourself?" Monique replied, "I'll do whatever you can dream up." She didn't pay any attention to Ron's flailing hands beside her, but Bonnie did.

"It seems, that you don't have any supporters." She indicated toward Ron, who stopped immediately and hung his head.

Monique looked at him with a sly smile. She gave Ron a pat on the shoulder and replied, "I didn't figure I'd have any supporters, so I came here with a way out."

"Oh, great. She says she'll go all out for the team, and now, she wants to bail," Bonnie taunted.

"You, know, Bonnie? Kim was right about you, all along. Can't believe I didn't trust her judgment. I always have to find the good in everyone, but I have met my match in you," Monique said. She closed her eyes tightly and continuously thought, 'I can do this. For Kim'. She opened her eyes, took a deep breath, and began flipping and handspringing toward the opposite wall of the gym. Then she jumped up to the 'O' rings hanging from the ceiling and completed a series of twirls ending in the splits, all while still suspended in the air. She jumped off of the rings toward a set of pommel horses. On each of the pommel horses, she did a handspring and then headed to the bleachers. Horizontal to the wall, she walked up the bleachers, and then landed in front of the other cheerleaders in a split on the gym floor. Her chest was heaving, but she displayed a wide smile.

All of the cheerleaders clapped and cheered, except Bonnie who said, "Alright, you make the squad. But BARELY!"

"BOO-YAH! You were awesome, 'Nique!" Ron exclaimed. He gave her a high five, and Rufus popped out of Ron's pocket to congratulate her with a happy, "Yippee!". Monique could only smile wider at the praise. She and Ron walked out of the gym, talking about her performance.

"I didn't know you could move like that, 'Nique," Ron began.

"Well, when I moved to Middleton, I decided that I wasn't going try out for the team. The team at my other school wore me out, so I took a break. However, now the team needs me. Plus I think it'll help me, shall Team Possible require my assistance," Monique said, "Come on, Ron. We need to go see Kim and let her know." They left the school building.

Middleton General Hospital...

"Come on, mom. Can't you give me something to make me heal faster?"

"You know I can't do that, Kim. I wish I could though. Your leg sustained too great a break for me to give you something to speed up recovery. It's just not possible." Dr. Possible said as she visited her patient.

"Mom," Kim growled.

Realizing her mistake, Dr. Possible sighed, "No, the family name will NOT make it any less unbearable, Kimmie."

A nurse walked in and said, "Dr. Possible, you're needed in surgery."

Dr. Possible quickly left the room, saying, "We'll talk more later, Kimmie. Hi, Ron. Monique."

Ron and Monique walked into the room as Dr. Possible left it. Kim watched as they came in, pumped about something. She asked "Hey, guys. What's the sitch?"

Ron exclaimed, "'Nique was AWESOME!"

Monique smiled a sheepish grin and spoke, "What can I say? Except I had a stellar coach even if she wasn't there today, and she inspired me."

Kim sported a downtrodden expression on her face but said, "Wish I could have been there... uh, what happened?"

Ron spoke again,"She wiped the smug mug off of Bon-Bon's face the way I've seen only one other person do. KP, you know the routine you did to get on the team?"

"Yeah," Kim responded. Ron looked over at Monique and smiled. "No way. You completed that routine?" Kim asked, skeptically.

"Yeah... oh, well, I added a few variations of my own," Monique responded, "I didn't think I'd make the cut. I knew Bonnie would be watching me like a hawk; it would take a lot to 'WOW' her, but I think I found the right inspiration."

'There it is again, the implication of inspiration. I wonder who inspired her...?' Kim thought.

Monique continued, "Besides, if cheerleading helped you with your world-saving activities, I thought may be it would help me, too."

"Uh, about that. Monique you know..."

Monique interrupted, "I know, Kim. Your mom made it perfectly clear that until you get back on your feet, I'm a temporary replacement. Personally, I'm scared to death. I don't have near the skills that you do nor the experience that you have with those wack-jobs that you consider villains."

"'Nique, no worries, you got the Ron-Factor on your side," Ron piped up.

"That's what I'm afraid of," Monique chuckled at Ron's newfound expression, a hurt look with a half smile.

"Oh, alright. You got him," Ron said, pointing at Rufus.

"I was just kidding, Ron. Boy, you gotta lighten up. Besides, with you and Rufus by my side, I know I'll be fine," Monique said, with a confident look, but on the inside, she was screaming, 'I'm not ready for this. I've still got twenty years to train. I can't even fight'. She quickly pushed her fears aside to reassure her friends, "I'll be fine being your temporary replacement, Kim"  
ravenvixen says:

i am going to try to get a chapter posted every other day. key word: TRY. please, just keep those reviews coming. they really help me out, and i appreciate evrey one of them.


	11. Ch 11 Slow Confession

Disclaimer: Refer to chapter 1 (default chapter). 

Summary: Refer to chapter 1 (default chapter).

Chapter 11 Slow Confession

Shego finally came out of her room, after a week of only coming out for food or drink. She went down to the lab and started a conversation, "Hey, Dr. D. what would you do if you knew someone liked you?"

Drakken was caught off guard and thought, 'Does she know?' He casually played off his discomfort, "Shego, I can't be bothered right now. Go ask someone else."

Shego allowed plasma to come to her hands. "You said, quote unquote 'if I need anything, that you'd be there for me'," Shego said, remembering what Drakken had told her during the Team Go incident.

Drakken found a chair and sat down, defeated.

Shego began again, "I just found out that someone likes me, andI'm not sure what to do. I mean, it was okay when I liked her and couldn't have her; I could easily throw an insult her way, but now, if she even looks at me, I melt." Shego slapped a hand over her mouth, then removed it to continue, "I just don't know what to do," she repeated.

Drakken began speaking without thinking of her earlier statement, "I like you."

"That's different. You act like a father to me, most of the time," Shego replied, "Don't get me wrong. You're the father I never had; someone that I can't replace, and for that I have the utmost gratefulness. However, this person..." she trailed off, "...well, I just don't know."

"Is it Junior, again?" Drakken asked.

Shego gave him a repulsed look. "HELLOOOOOO! NO! It's NOT Junior, again. I said 'when I liked her. HER," she yelled, then in a calmer tone replied, "Junior didn't get my hints, especially the one when I flat out told him, we were OVER. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to realize when a girl is fed up with their guy."

"That bad, huh? So who is it? Is it someone I know?" Drakken questioned.

"Yes... and no," Shego answered without thinking, then she actually listened to Drakken's question inside her head and replied, "I don't know how I feel about this person now. Everything was much easier when I could just ridicule her, but I can't even do that anymore. What should I do, Dr. D?"

"I don't know, Shego. I was never the one to turn to for advice on dating. I couldn't even get a date to my own prom, but the one piece of advice I can tell you is: be completely and totally sincere. I hope that helps." Drakken responded.

Shego was touched by his concern and also disturbed at his calmness in the situation.

"Do you feel anything toward her?" Drakken asked, "Who is she? Describe her."

'You should know,' Shego thought. She looked at him slyly and replied, in a mocking tone, "What do you think of red-headed cheerleaders?" With that, Shego got up and left the lab.

ravenvixen says:

when i originally wrote this chapter, most of the lines were way different, but i like how it turned out. it's much better than my first draft of this chapter. sorry that this chapter was so short; a lot of my coming chapters will be much longer though, especially chapter 19.

later on this month, i will be going to camp. fear not, i'll only be gone from monday-saturday of one week; not any longer. i'm kind of looking forward to it, then again i'm not. i will be posting up until the night i leave for camp. this means i will only be able to write more chapters, not post (where i'm going to camp, i don't have any access to computers), but when i get back, i'll be able to post those chapters that i wrote at camp on the internet. it also means that any of drakkensdouble21's fans may be disappointed as well. you see, drakkensdouble21 has asked me to type and post his story up on the internet, seeing as how he does not have access to a computer (daily) like i do, so his story "When Opposites are Permanently Attracted" will not be updated as soon as we would like. he writes it, confers with me on it, and through talking on the phone, i get it typed and posted for him, therefore, with me going away to camp, his story will not be updated as soon as we would like either.


	12. Ch 12 Meeting New People & Bad News

Disclaimer: Refer to chapter 1 (default chapter).

Summary: Refer to chapter 1 (default chapter).

Chapter 12Meeting New People and Bad News

Shego left the lair, headed for the hospital. Again she wore the bracelet Drakken had made. When she got to the hospital, she transformed into Bonnie, went into the building and straight to Kim's room. When she entered the room, she heard Kim talking to someone. She quietly sat down in a chair across from Kim's bed.

The two people that Kim was talking to turned to face her. Both had a look of shock on their faces. 'Oh great,' Shego thought, 'Not Stoppable. And who's the girl?' She smiled at them. Kim gave a knowing glance but didn't say anything, at first.

After a few minutes of awk-wierd silence, Shego heard Kim speak, "You can give it up 'Bonnie'. I don't think my friends will have a problem with you, that is, if they are my friends." She looked at Ron and Monique both of the times she said the word friends.

Shego glanced at Kim and hesitantly removed the bracelet which in turn, transformed her back into herself. She looked at Ron who said, "That was sick... and wrong but so cool. Can I do that?" Shego hesitated again.

Kim interrupted the uneasy silence, "Um, guys? I think Shego is here because she wants to talk to me. Can we have some privacy?"

"No problem, Kim," Monique said. She began to drag a stubborn Ron Stoppable out of the room.

"I'm not leaving. I trust Shego about as much as I like homework," Ron shuttered.

"Ron, it's okay. I trust her. Besides, Shego wouldn't hurt me now," Kim said while looking at her suspended limb. "It would go against the unwritten code of villainy." Monique got the hint and pulled Ron out of the room.

"Come on Mad Dog; maybe you can show me some moves?" she asked of Ron. She turned toward Kim a final time, winked, and said, "We'll see you tomorrow." With that Kim's two best friends were gone.

Kim turned to face Shego. "What's up?" she asked.

Shego found her voice, "Was just thinking about last week."

"What about?" Kim asked. "Exactly?"

"Us," Shego said. Kim visibly lit up. "Don't get so..." Shego beagn.

"Excited?" Kim questioned.

Shego relented, "Not the word I would have chosen, but OK."

Kim and Shego talked some more until Mrs. Dr. Possible and a brown haired man in a white lab (No, not Mr. Dr. Possible) coat walked into the room. Neither one was smiling.

Dr. Possible turned to Shego and asked, "Excuse me, miss, but I need a word with my daughter- alone."

Shego got up to leave, but Kim stopped her by uttering a single phrase, "Please stay?" It was more of a statement than a question. Shego sat back down. Kim beckoned her to the bedside and slipped her hand in the other girl's as soon as she complied.

Dr. Possible continued, "Dr. Payne and I just came from the X-ray labratory. We were discussing your recovery process..." she trailed off.

"And, well, Kim, you just aren't healing the way you should be. Your mother talked to your father over the phone before we came in, and together they came to an agreement." Dr. Ivan Miguel Anthony Payne said.

Kim looked at her mother as Dr. Possible took over again, "Kimmie, your father and I have cleared it for Dr. Payne to set your leg, so that it may have a chance to heal properly." She thought to herself, 'I recognize this guy, but I wish I knew who he was.'

Kim had never had a broken bone before, but she did know what all they entailed. She'd heard Mrs. Dr. Possible talk about the procedure of setting a bone too many times (mainly because of the tweebs, Kim's twin brothers) for her not to know. Kim took Shego's hand and squeezed with all of her might as she willed the tears to stay away. Shego flinched.

Kim managed to squeak out, "When?"

"Tomorrow morning," Dr. Payne replied.

Kim looked at Shego, clearly trying to hold back her tears but struggling miserably. She wanted the other girl to say something that would get her out of the coming procedure, but her prayres were not answered.

However, Shego did speak. "I'll be here for you, Kim," she whispered in the red head's ear. Shego held Kim's hand long after Dr. Payne left. Dr. Possible stayed to help comfort her duaghter. She thought, 'You'll get through this, Kimmie. I hope...'

Kim cried herself into a restless sleep.

ravenvixen says:

i've never had a broken bone before (knock on wood that it never happens); i'm just going by how i would probalby react if i found out i had to have a bone set, so please don't get mad at me if this chapther didn't turn out the way you expected. besides, i'm only looking at it from the patient's perspective, not the doctor's.

i'm leaving for camp on monday june 27th and will be gone until saturday july 2nd. however, i may not post as soon as i get back because i may be at the lake for the fourth of july. it's been tradition for the past couple of years.

please, please, please read and review; do i need to say i'm desperate? 'cuz i will. I AM DESPERATE for review, otherwise i MAY stop writing for lack of interest in it. p.s. sorry serpent king. 


End file.
